The present invention relates to an integrated keyholder/container, and more particularly to a unit which facilitates carrying keys together with other important items that should be kept close to the user.
Most people carry keys on a key chain or a keyholder, always having those keys on their person, or near to their person.
It is known to provide carrying receptacles in key chain holders, the receptacle being used for carrying personal items, for example. Generally, these prior structures include a key chain at one end with means to attach a single receptacle.
However, there are times when it is desired to place more than one item in a receptacle, and where these items should, by their nature, be separated from one another.
In many instances it is imperative that some people have one or more items on the person at all times. One example of such an item is a wheel lock key. Often this key is left in a house or apartment where it does no good for someone who has a flat on a remote road. If the key is left in a glove compartment, the person is defeating the purpose of the security it is suppose to provide.
For some people it is imperative to have medication for certain physical ailments always near their person. A perfect example of such a need are glycerine tablets for people with certain types of heart problems. Obviously a wheel lock key and medication should not be placed in the same compartment.
Accordingly, it is among the objects of the present invention, to provide an improved integrated keyholder/container.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved integrated keyholder/container which may easily carry keys and may easily carry at least two different items for personal use, as required.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an integrated keyholder/container of the character described, which may also provide the user with the desired time.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a device of the character described which can provide the time, and yet not subject the watch mechanism to abuse.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an integrated keyholder/container, which will provide for carrying at least two different items of a personal nature, as well as providing the time.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an integrated keyholder/container, which will be simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and yet be durable to a high degree in use.